<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>祁醉说裙子是个好东西 by 云别先生 (2606795347)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434556">祁醉说裙子是个好东西</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2606795347/pseuds/%E4%BA%91%E5%88%AB%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F'>云别先生 (2606795347)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 女装play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2606795347/pseuds/%E4%BA%91%E5%88%AB%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>穿女装的youth真的太好搞了！！（bushi）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁醉/于炀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>祁醉说裙子是个好东西</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>穿女装的youth真的太好搞了！！（bushi）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>短裙的一角被掀起，修长的手指灵活地探入裙底。在大腿内侧的私密处游走，若有若无地用指尖摩挲着细腻的皮肤，勾得于炀身体发颤。触觉从敏感的地方一阵一阵地传来，惹得他腰肢一软，双腿正紧夹着祁醉身体两旁，马上要坠下去，却又被一双手搂了回来。</p><p> </p><p>“小哥哥.....喜不喜欢我送你的裙子啊？”</p><p> </p><p>手指接着往深处游走，触到了一片水渍，那穴口早已泥泞不堪，湿润的仿佛已经被人开拓过一般。一吸一张的的穴口颤抖着，仿佛在邀请来客。</p><p> </p><p>“小哥哥，怎么不穿内裤啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“诱惑我？还是....方便我艹你？”</p><p> </p><p>“.....不是......唔....啊.....队.....”</p><p>那还未说出口的话语，尽数都融在了一次又一次更猛烈地撞击里。</p><p>湿润的小穴方便了祁醉的进入，将他整个没入，穴壁紧紧吸附着祁醉，刺激得让他头皮发麻。两人的身体那么的契合，祁醉熟练地找到了于炀的敏感点，却迟迟没用下一步动作。他仰起头去吻住那薄唇，舌头在口腔里温柔得舔舐着每一个角落，身下却毫不留情，狠狠得每一次都顶过那个敏感点。</p><p> </p><p>于炀头脑一片空白，身下无尽的快感穿过全身，腰已经酥麻得直不起来，他想出声求饶，可是祁醉的舌在他嘴中探寻着每一个地方，话语悉数都堵在了嘴里，只有一些呻吟从嘴里漏了出来。</p><p> </p><p>一帐春宵。</p><p> </p><p>于炀终究是受不了祁醉的一番折磨，眼角泛红，泪花在眼里打转。某位老畜生看见被欺负狠了的小队长，才知道自己骚过了头，抱着自家童养媳去浴室清理，又是亲又是哄，拥怀入睡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.......至于那条于炀穿的短裙，早不知被哪个老畜生撕裂扔在角落里了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>